Will You Marry Me?
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Sequel...you don't have to read the first to know what's going on...anyway GV go through a few bumps in the road on the way to marriage...Little things like their non existant daughter and a few old friend from the future and a new threat?
1. Daddy's girl

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright this is the sequel to Will you?  I hope you like this as much as the first one!  Thanks and please review.

C-E-F-Y

Videl rushed home.  It seemed to take her longer to get there today.  She soared through the air smiling.  

"I am the luckiest woman alive…"  She said to herself in almost a whisper.  

She finally reached Satan city…her home…for now.  She ran up the walkway to her front door and walked in.  

"DADDY!!"  She screamed.  

"What is it sugar beet?"  Hercule came running into the room.  

"Um…"  Videl stopped.  

'How am I going to tell dad?  I'm his little girl.'  Videl smiled.  

"Oh, nothing…uh, just wanted to tell you I'm home that's all."  She laughed nervously.  

"Good, how was Erasa's?"  Her father asked.  

"Oh, great…matter of fact I said I'd call her when I got home."  

With that Videl ran upstairs into her room and began to dial Erasa's number.

"Hello?"  Erasa answered.  

"Hey…"  Videl began.

"Ooohh, Videl!  Tell me!  I want details!  What happened at Gohan's?"  Erasa asked excitedly.

Videl smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Well, nothing much…I'm just GETTING MARRIED!"  Videl screached but immediately lowered her voice.

"AHH!  MARRIED?  REALLY!!  OH Videl!  Congratulations!!"  Erasa screamed on the other end.

"Thanks."  Videl said.

"So, how did that happen?  You just started dating!"  Erasa asked.  

"Well, a lot can happen in a day.  Besides it's not like we're getting married right off.  We're waiting until after school is over."  Videl said.

"You have to tell me, did you two…"  Erasa began. 

"NO!  It's me and Gohan…he'd never try anything like that."  Videl explained.

"Well, did anything juicy happen or was it just out of nowhere.  Hey wanna get married because Gohan isn't the type of guy who would just say that you know…he's sweet, and cute and sensitive and shy and…you're not just playing a joke on me are you?"  Erasa asked suddenly.

"No, I'm completely serious.  As for the juicy stuff nothing much."  Videl said sneakily.  She wasn't sure how much to tell Erasa…she was the school gossip after all and she didn't want everyone to be hounding her and Gohan.  

"Erasa, no mentioning this yet ok?  I know how you are but Gohan and I just started dating and the last thing I need is for my dad to find out from a newspaper article that his little girl is getting married."  Videl begged.  

"Sure."  Erasa said disappointedly.

"Thanks."  Videl said.

Well, that is the first chapter.  What do you think?  R&R thanks!  By the way thank you for the awsome reviews on the last story!  

C-E-F-Y


	2. Mates?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright, new chapter!  Hecule finds out!  R&R and don't forget to comment on how bad or good the chapter is I'll take any comments that you can give…thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time…Videl was on the phone with Erasa telling her she was getting married.

"Listen, Vid, I have to go…I'll see you later k?"  Erasa asked.

Videl nodded and hung up.

"Now to tell Daddy, knowing Erasa the whole school will know by tomorrow."  Videl sighed.

She got up and walked downstairs to find her father.  He was in the living room watching some old tournament videos.  

"Hey dad?"  Videl asked.

"Yeah?  What do you need sugar beet?"  Hercule asked.

"Um…"  Videl looked at the screen and saw Goku fighting in the tournament when he was younger.

"Where'd you get those tapes?"  Videl asked coming up with a plan to tell her father.

"Oh, they always tape the tournaments."  Hercule said.

"Yeah?  What do you think about Goku now that you met him?"  Videl asked.  

"He seems very strong…"  Hercule began.  

"And…you said I could never date anyone that wasn't stronger than you right?"  Videl asked.

Hercule turned the t.v. off and looked at his only daughter.

"Sugar…he's married…"  Hercule began.

"No!  Dad!  I'm not saying I want to date Goku…I was wondering if you'd mind if I married his son?"  Videl asked sweetly.

"WHAT!?"  Hercule yelled.

"You're only 18 years old!  I won't allow it Videl!"  Hercule yelled.

"But, daddy you said so yourself the day I find a man stronger than you then I can do what I want!  I'm marrying Gohan and I hope you can be a good father and just congratulate me."  Videl said.

"But…"  Hercule began somewhat calmly.

"We're not getting married right away…just engaged."  Videl said.

"We're waiting until after school's out anyway."  Videl continued to convince her father.

"Give it until after college then I'll…think about it."  Hercule mumbled.

"Gohan can take care of me!  He is the smartest in my class and he saved the world many times over…his father is Goku Son and he's a saiyan so you have NOTHING to worry about!"  Videl begged.

"But…you're my only daughter Videl, I just don't know if I can give you away yet."  Hercule said.

"Alright, I won't get married until after college ok?"  Videl agreed.

Hercule gave her a serious look.

"You know me…I won't elope and Gohan wouldn't even dream of it with a mother like Chi-Chi."  Videl laughed at her mother-in-law's expense.

Hercule nodded.

"Don't think of it as loosing a daughter…think of it as gaining a son!"  Videl mocked.

She ran up the stairs to her room.

"What am I going to do with her?"  Hercule asked.  He turned the movie back on and began to think that maybe Goku's son was the perfect man for Videl…

Meanwhile, back at the Son residents Gohan went back inside.  "Oh, is Videl gone?"  Chi-Chi asked.  Gohan nodded.

"Yep.  She is."  Gohan said.

"But, she'll be back."  Gohan said.

"Alright Gohan, what's going on?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Is Videl you're mate yet?"  Goku asked.

"Mate?  Will I ever have a mate mom?"  Goten asked his mother.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile.

"Someday Goten, someday."  Chi-Chi said letting herself go back to thoughts of grandchildren.

"Well, I asked Videl to marry me."  Gohan said nervously.

"REALLY?"  Chi-Chi yelled hysterically.

"That's great Gohan!  Does she want kids?  Of course she does…I guess I'll have to teach her to cook for a saiyan family though…she probably isn't used to that…Bulma will have to help plan the wedding and do you have rings?  No?  We'll have to pick some up…oh and I can make the cake and #18 can help with dresses for the bridesmaids and her hair!  She chopped it all off…I guess Bulma can work with that she has pretty short hair now too…And the guest list do you know how many people you're going to invite?"  Chi-Chi finally took a breath.

Gohan was in shock.

"Mom, I hate to ruin your party idea but Videl and I were planning to get married after school…"  Gohan began.

"That's great!  She's a smart girl Gohan…yes, school then marriage!  Then the grandkids and then…"  Chi-Chi walked out of the room still planning her eldest son's future.  Gohan shook his head.

"Congratulations son."  Goku said as he pat his son's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

Gohan was truly happy now.

Don't worry this isn't the last chapter…plenty more to come…they still have to get married don't they?  YEP!

R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. A new threat

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Since I thought this story was somewhat boring I decided to spice it up…I'm sorry to those who love humor…like myself but I will try to add some in the next chapter…I hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Will you marry me?…

"That's great!  She's a smart girl Gohan…yes, school then marriage!  Then the grandkids and then…"  Chi-Chi walked out of the room still planning her eldest son's future.  Gohan shook his head.

"Congratulations son."  Goku said as he pat his son's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

Gohan was truly happy now.

Now!…

Back at the Satan household Videl ran up to her room.  She walked in as happy as can be…her father agreed on Gohan, with a little persuasion but he agreed none the less.  She shut her door and sat down on her bed.  She gasped as she saw a dark figure behind her door.  

"Who…who are you?"  Videl asked standing back up.

"You're still just as fiesty aren't you Videl?"  The voice of the being said.

"I'm Videl Satan and I want to know who you are!"  Videl asked proudly.

The being came into the light and grinned evilly.

Videl backed up and was about to scream when the being covered her mouth.  She couldn't move.  She could only watch…and wait.

Gohan smiled at his dad and started to run upstairs.  He heard his mother talking on the phone and stopped dead in his tracks.  Gohan peeked his head in the doorway and listened.

"Bulma…I need you to help me plan a party!  Gohan…yep, and Videl…No she's not pregnant!…hm…uhm…married!  Don't tell anyone though…that's what the party is for…yep…alright…yep…grandkids…oh, she loves kids…hm…uhm…anyone…yep….bye!"  Chi-Chi hung up the phone after writing something down.

Gohan shook his head and went upstairs.

The next day was Monday and he couldn't wait to see Videl.  As excited as he was he still was running late with all the crime on the way to school.  

He ran into class and was excused because he was Saiyaman.  He sat in his usual seat but didn't see Videl anywhere.  Just then she walked calmly into the room and began walking towards the seat next to Gohan.  

"Ah, Videl, I know you're crime fighting takes up a lot of your time but I would appreciate it if you would bring a pass next time…"  The teacher began.  

Videl glared at her.

"Maybe if you had some decent working people in your office then I might have a pass you old…"  Videl began.

"Videl!  I will not take that language in my classroom, get out!"  The teacher said.

Videl smirked.

"I think I'll stay right here…unless…"  Videl turned and faced Gohan with an evil smirk.

"Gohan?  If you please."  She pointed to the door and Gohan looked confused.

'What's wrong with Videl?'  He asked Piccolo in his head.

'She's not what she appears to be kid.  Go with her.  She might be a new threat.'  Piccolo suggested.

Gohan did as he was told and followed Videl out of the room.  She continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs to the roof of the building.  Once outside she turned around to face Gohan.

"As you might have guessed, I'm not Videl, at least not mentally anyway…"  Videl said.

"What have you done to her?"  Gohan asked becoming angry.

Videl rolled her eyes.

"That's not important…"  Videl began.

Gohan clenched his fists.

"I know you won't fight me Gohan, I know you love her, I even know how much you will grow to love her and how much you'll sacrifice for her."  Videl said boredly.

"What do you want?  How do you know who I am?  Who are you?"  Gohan asked.

"I'm glad you asked.  I have no name because I am constantly someone else.  Kind of funny really.  I know you because I was once your friend…you're savior…and now your enemy."  Videl smirked.

"How?  I don't understand why you are here."  Gohan asked.

"It's simple really, but if I tell you know, it won't have the full effect.  The only thing I can tell you is that I'm from the future.  Not like Trunks so don't even bother mention that hideous name to me!  I've heard it all, your father defeating all those villians, you defeating some yourself.  You could of done so much more with your life but you chose…_her._"  Videl said disgusted.

Gohan was getting more and more angry.

'I can't fight her, or him?  I could kill Videl…there's got to be a way…there's always a way…'  Gohan's thoughts were interupted by Videl.

'I can read your thoughts Gohan…remember…anytime I want to.  I'm not like any other foe you've ever faced so don't underestimate me.'  Videl thought.

"If you can't tell me anything then why'd you bother try and find me?"  Gohan asked.

"To keep you occupied perhaps…or maybe because I had to see how weak you are…who knows really?  But, if you won't fight me then I'll just have to make you…"  

With that Videl jumped into the air and charged down at Gohan.  He moved to the side to dodge but Videl expected that so he was at a disadvantage.  She hit him to the ground as forcefully as Gohan thought possible for Videl.

"Oh, one more thing…this is really good…I'm stronger than Videl so I gave her all my power.  So, if you happen to beat me she still dies, because I can't have her walking around using someone elses power now can I?"  

Videl laughed and waited for Gohan to stand back up.  He looked completely shocked.

What will Gohan do?  Is this getting exciting?  Who could this be from the future?  What do they want with Videl?  Or Gohan?  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Capable you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

It's been forever since an update and I'm sorry but no one was reading this anymore…not that I care because I've been busy with some of my other fics but here's the next chapter!  Enjoy!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Will you marry me?…

"Oh, one more thing…this is really good…I'm stronger than Videl so I gave her all my power.  So, if you happen to beat me she still dies, because I can't have her walking around using someone elses power now can I?"  

Videl laughed and waited for Gohan to stand back up.  

He looked completely shocked.

Now!…

She was gone.  Gohan spun around and still didn't see her anywhere.  He couldn't sense her ki either.

Gohan looked back at the school but couldn't go back.

'Piccolo?  Did you hear all that?'  He asked his friend.

'Yeah, I heard everything kid.  Come to the lookout.'  Piccolo thought.

Gohan flew off without even changing into saiyaman.

He flew as fast as he could to Korin's tower and found Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo."  Gohan said landing.

Piccolo nodded.

"Who do you think that guy was?  How'd he find Videl?  Why her?"  Gohan asked becoming angry again.

"Listen, you need to stop thinking about who the person is and how to beat them.  Did you notice any power signiture?"  Piccolo asked becoming slightly annoyed at his young friends problems.

"His? His ki was Videl's…he said he gave her his power and she did kick the crap out of me so she is much stronger."  Gohan said.

Piccolo sighed angrily.

"This isn't good Gohan."  Piccolo said.

"I know."  Gohan replied sadly.

"What do we do?"  Gohan asked.

"We need to go to Capsule Corp.  This threat is too strong for you."  Piccolo began.

"What?  I was off guard…if I train…"  Gohan protested.

"Gohan!  If you fight, you'll see Videl.  We need your help but I don't know if you can look past what you see."  Piccolo said sadly.

"You know you trained me better than that.  I'm not going to kill her but if we come up with a plan to get her to safety and find out who the hell took her over than I'll kick the crap out of him!"  Gohan said angrily.  

"Kid, either way you're too emotional right now.  Go to Capsule Corp and tell Vegeta he probably felt something but we'll need him."  Piccolo said.

"What if it's Vegeta from the future?"  Gohan asked.

"Then the Vegeta here is still on our side.  We just need to keep it that way."  Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded and flew off.

"Do you think he'll be able to fight her?"  Dende asked.

"I don't know."  Piccolo said looking down at the earth.

"I don't know."  

Down at Capsule Corp as predicted Vegeta felt a strong ki.

He flew off to Goku's for some answers.

Vegeta landed within minutes and found Goku outside looking up at the sky.

"Kakarot?"  Vegeta asked.

"Did you sense that?"  Goku asked.

"No, I'm here to visit you."  Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Quit kidding around.  Who is it?"  Goku asked.

"It's ki signiture was the same as your brats mate."  Vegeta said.

"You really need to learn english Vegeta."  Goku joked.

Vegeta just glared at his stupidity.

"Yeah, it's Videls' body but she was never this strong."  Goku said.

"Looks like we have a new threat."  Vegeta said boredly.

Goku smiled happily.

Gohan felt Vegeta fly from Capsule Corp toward his house.

Gohan switched direction and flew after him.

A few minutes later Gohan landed after Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta both looked in his direction.

"I know, you probably know about the new threat.  I'm ready to fight so don't even try to pull a Piccolo on me and say I'm not!"  Gohan said getting irritated.

"Gohan, stop.  You are not ready to fight.  You couldn't beat it last time so you are not going to rush off into battle."  Goku said.

"DAMN RIGHT HE'S NOT!"  A voice yelled.  

All three saiyans flinched.

"But Chi-Chi…"  Goku whined.

"NO!  My son is on his way to being a scholar Goku and I WILL NOT let him ruin it by chasing after some…idiot who wants to take over the world!"  Chi-Chi screamed poking Goku in the chest.

Goku scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Just this…"  Goku began.

Chi-Chi glared at her husband.

"If you say ONCE I swear neither of you will go!"  She threatened.

"Mom!  It's Videl!  I need to save her noone else can."  Gohan said lowering his voice.

His mother covered her mouth.

"We've got to save her!  If she dies then Gohan and Videl won't be together!"  Chi-Chi said frantically.

"And I won't have grandkids!"  Chi-Chi yelled half hysterical.

"So we can go?"  Goku asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Poor Vegeta…has to put up with the Son family terrors.  Lol!  Hope you liked the chapter!  Sorry it's been so long!

C-E-F-Y

Ps. R&R please!  Thanks!


	5. To spend a day with you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Yeah!  I like this story now…it's kinda funny…I'm going to try to add more humor because it's what I love!  Lol.  Hope you like this new update!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

 "We've got to save her!  If she dies then Gohan and Videl won't be together!"  Chi-Chi said frantically.

"And I won't have grandkids!"  Chi-Chi yelled half hysterical.

"So we can go?"  Goku asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

**Now!!….**

"C'mon let's go up to the lookout."  Goku said.

"We'll be able to find Videl that way and see how strong she really is."  Goku said.

Gohan and Vegeta followed.

What the small group didn't know was that Trunks and Goten were listening…(dun, dun, dun!)

"So, a new threat that's got your brother's girlfriend huh?  I bet we could take him…um..her?"  Trunks said to his friend.

"You heard 'em Trunks, not even my brother can handle it."  Goten said while eating an apple.

"Yeah, but my dad says that Gohan's gotten soft over the years.  I think we could take it."  Trunks argued.

Goten shrugged.

"Come on Goten we're gonna find Videl and win!"  Trunks said excitedly.

Trunks flew off.

"Trunks wait up!"  Goten yelled flying after him.

"You're so slow Goten."  Trunks said.

Goten frowned.

Meanwhile Goku and the other's landed on Kami's lookout and found Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo."  Goku greeted.

"Goku, we don't have any time for all this."  Piccolo said rolling his eyes.

"Piccolo's right.  We have to find Videl and save her."  Gohan said looking over the edge of the lookout.

Piccolo sighed.

"I'm telling you kid you're too emotional.  Calm down and we'll think of something."  Piccolo said.

Dende and Mr. Popo came out of the house(what would you call that place?  Not the Hyperbolic time chamber just the house thing?) to greet there friends.

"Hey Popo!  Do you happen to have any food?  I'm…"  Goku began.

"GOKU!"  Piccolo yelled.

"Sorry."  Goku said.

"We're waisting time!"  Gohan said angrily.  

He flew off the lookout and down to where he sensed Videl.

"GOHAN!"  All but Vegeta yelled.

"Damn that kid doesn't listen more and more every day."  Piccolo said.

Goku flew off after his son.

Gohan landed.

"She's here somewhere."  Gohan said keeping his energy up.

"Pitiful."  A voice said from behind him.  

Gohan turned around to see Videl standing with an amused look on her pretty features.

"What's wrong Gohan?"  Videl asked looking around.

"Videl?"  Gohan asked powering down.

She smiled.

"What's up?"  She asked.

"Wait, why'd you say pitiful?"  Gohan asked skeptically.

"Because usually you know where I'm gonna before I even know."  Videl said walking up to him.

Gohan smiled.

"Man.  What happened to that guy?"  Gohan asked.

"Gohan?  Are you feeling ok?"  She asked.

"I knew it.  He must have made himself look like you.  He said he could do that."  Gohan said.

Videl smiled.

"Well, if that's taken care of.  Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?"  She asked with a loving look.

"Yeah."  He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Gohan."  Videl said.

"I love you too Videl."  Gohan kissed her.

"Gohan?  Gohan wake up!"  A voice yelled.

Gohan opened his eyes and everything around him was blurry.

"What?  Where's Videl?"  Gohan sat up.

"Man, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  

Gohan looked over at Goku who was smiling sheepishly.

"What?"  Gohan asked.

"You flew off after Videl and you're not ready so I knocked you out…"  Goku summed up.

"How long was I out?"  Gohan asked.

"Three hours."  Goku answered.

"WHAT!?"  Gohan yelled.

"You have to train."  Goku said seriously.

Gohan nodded.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."  Gohan said still a little angry.

Goku smiled.

Piccolo sighed aggrivated.

Vegeta looked pissed that he couldn't fight yet.

Dende looked worried and Mr. Popo was scared out of his skin.

"Good, now let's eat!"  Goku said happily.

What did you think?  R&R!!  Thanks!  I hope you like this…you probably guessed it was a dream huh?  I was gonna have her change and beat him up but I thought Gohan wouldn't be that stupid…lol!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Newcomers!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Alexionite** for the great reviews on this story!  I love hearing from you and your opinion makes me proud of this fic…Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

"Fine, we'll do it your way."  Gohan said still a little angry.

Goku smiled.

Piccolo sighed aggrivated.

Vegeta looked pissed that he couldn't fight yet.

Dende looked worried and Mr. Popo was scared out of his skin.

"Good, now let's eat!"  Goku said happily.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

While Goku continued to eat Mr. Popo and Dende out of house and home Gohan tried to control his anger.

'I'm better than this, I don't know what's wrong with me.  I will control myself.  I will win.'  Gohan thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the lookout.

"Piccolo?  Can I ask you a question?"  Dende asked.

Piccolo turned to the young guardian.

"What's wrong with Gohan?  I know you have more faith in him than your proving."  Dende commented.

Piccolo looked at Gohan for a moment.

"That creature is taking over his mind.  I'm not sure but if it has that power to make him become sensless than I can't trust him to save the lives of anyone."  Piccolo explained.

"You mean, she's controlling him?"  Dende asked.

"No I don't think control just minipulation."  Piccolo thought.

Gohan opened his eyes suddenly and stood up.

Piccolo walked over to him.

"I'm fine Piccolo."  Gohan said with his back to Piccolo.

"Well, I'm glad, but it's time to train."  Piccolo said sarcastically at first.

Gohan nodded.

They both got into a fighting stance.

"Come on guys, here?"  Goku had finished eating and came out to see his son and friend in a fighting stance.

"Yes, here."  Gohan snapped.

Goku frowned.

"Fine, me and Piccolo."  Goku said also getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan smirked.

"Just like old times."  He said.

They began.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were on their way to finding Videl.

"I think that's her.  Wow, she is strong."  Trunks said.

"Does that mean we'll let our dad's handle it?"  Goten asked.

"Don't be a nerd Goten."  Trunks said flying off.

"Damn it."  Goten said flying off after his friend.

Trunks was right and Videl was talking to someone.

"Hey, who's that?"  Trunks asked.

Videl looked really pissed.  She was talking to a man with jet black hair that was combed to one side.  He had on jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

"We have to get closer."  Trunks said landing and walking closer.  

There were a lot of people around so it wasn't too hard to get close.

Goten flew down and followed Trunks.

"You shouldn't be here."  The man said.

"Why do you and your annoying friends insist on following me?"  Videl asked.

"Maybe because you always cause some chaos?"  The man asked angrily.

Videl smirked.

"Stay out of my way."  Videl said disappearing.

"Damn it."  The man said under his breath.

Suddenly a young girl around the age of thirteen landed next to the man.

"I lost her."  The man said.

"Don't worry, we'll get that creep."  The girl said.

The man smirked.

"Come on we have to find her before she finds Gohan."  The man said.

"Right."  The girl said.  

They both walked out of the crowd and Trunks and Goten lost track of them.

"Who were they?"  Goten asked.

"I don't know, but come on we're gonna find out!"  Trunks said with an evil grin.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."  Goten sighed.

Both boys flew off.

"Trunks?  Where are we gonna go?  We lost track of those people."  Goten asked.

"Easy they said they had to find Videl so we'll look for her then we'll find those two people."  Trunks said.

"They don't call me a Briefs for nothing!"  Trunks said flying off.

Goten shrugged.

Up at the lookout Gohan wasn't holding up well.  He was getting angry, which is exactly what Goku wanted to happen.

"ARRGGHHH!!!"  Gohan yelled powering up.

Gohan charged at Goku and Piccolo attacked from the back.  Gohan spun around and kicked Piccolo away from him.  Goku took this chance to put Gohan in a headlock.  Luckily for Gohan he ducked and Goku missed completely.  Goku spun around quickly to kick Gohan directly in the face.  Gohan fell backwards.  He transformed out of Super-saiyan but hadn't lost consiousness yet.

Goku looked at his son as he helped Piccolo up.

"You're doing better Gohan."  Goku smiled.

Gohan sat up in pain.  He sat with a frown on his face and his eyes were in another place entirely.  Goku walked up to his son and sat down next to him.

"Don't think about her and you'll do fine.  It's not Videl, Gohan."  Goku explained.

"I know, but I can't get her out of my head."  Gohan explained.

Goku smiled.

"I know."  He said.

"Goku!"  Piccolo called from the edge of the lookout.  

Goku stood up and walked over to Piccolo.

"Yeah?"  He asked.

"Looks like we have some hero's in training."  Piccolo explained.

"Aw man, Goten and Trunks!" 

R&R please!  I hope you liked this update!  Hope to hear from you all next chapter as well!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Are you NUTS!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

I hope this fic is getting better for those of you who don't like it…but then, you probably have stopped reading it…lol.  Oh, well!  On to my fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

"Goku!"  Piccolo called from the edge of the lookout.  

Goku stood up and walked over to Piccolo.

"Yeah?"  He asked.

"Looks like we have some hero's in training."  Piccolo explained.

"Aw man, Goten and Trunks!" 

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

Piccolo shook his head.

"We really need to teach those two something besides fighting."  Piccolo said angrily.

Gohan stood up and frowned.

"Darn those two."  Gohan cursed.

"Well, I'll go get them."  Goku smiled sheepishly.

He used instant transmission to grab the two boys and get back to the lookout.

Vegeta came out with a turkey leg in one hand and a soda in the other.

"What about the brats?"  He asked.

"Your kid's out looking for Videl."  Piccolo answered.

Vegeta smirked.

Gohan and Piccolo gave him a confused look.

"That means two weeks of non-stop training in the G.R."  Vegeta smiled.

Just then Goku came back.

"HEY!"  Trunks yelled standing up.

"What the…"  Trunks stopped when he saw his father.

"Hehe-hey dad."  Trunks said calming down.

Goten sighed happily.

"Why'd we come here?"  Trunks asked crossing his arms too much like his father.

He also added a scowl.

"You can't handle Videl…"  Goku began.

"We weren't gonna take her on!  Are you nuts?  She'd beat us into pulp!"  Trunks yelled angrily.

"Then what were you doing following her?"  Gohan asked confusedly.

Trunks sighed.

"Trunks wanted to find out who the man and girl were."  Goten answered.

"What guy and girl?"  Everyone asked.

"The ones that were talking to Videl."  Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Who were they?"  Gohan asked.

"Are you not listening?  WE WERE TRYING TO FIND OUT when Goten's clone shows up and takes us here!"  Trunks said still just as angry.

"Learn some respect kid.  That's not your job."  Piccolo said.

Trunks stopped talking.

"Can you find them Piccolo?"  Goku asked.

"Use your senses Kakarot.  I can feel them now."  Vegeta growled.

Goku shut his eyes and felt very faint ki's following Videl.

"Are they friends of Videl?"  Goku asked.

"No, the man was yelling at her saying she shouldn't be here."  Goten answered.

"Do you know who they are?"  Trunks asked excitedly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Trunks just laughed nervously.

"I was just wondering if you knew who the girl was."  Trunks said with a blush.

Goten grinned.

"You think the girl's cute!"  Goten laughed.

"Shut up Goten!"  Trunks yelled angrily hitting him in the head.

Goten continued to laugh hysterically.

"Goten quit it."  Gohan said angrily.

"Thanks Gohan."  Trunks said still with a slight blush.

Down on the ground the two strangers found Videl again and confronted her.

"You two again?  Where's your other friend?"  Videl asked.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's only us."  The young girl said.

"Keep your guard up Pan."  The man said.

Pan nodded.

Back up at the lookout Piccolo looked confused.

"What is it?"  Gohan asked worriedly.

"Nothing yet.  They're talking."  Piccolo said.

Back on the ground the conversation continues.

"No prob."  Pan said getting into a fighting stance.

"You know you're very weak compared to me.  Why do you bother try?"  Videl asked.

"Just because you have a problem with my dad doesn't mean you're going to blame it on my mom!"  Pan screamed upset.

"Calm down Pan.  You can't win with that type of emotion."  The man soothed.

"Why don't you save yourselves the embarrassment and leave back to your own time?"  Videl asked.

"Why don't you take your own advice?"  The man asked.

"Let's get him Uncle Goten."  Pan said.

Goten nodded.

Back at the lookout Piccolo's eyes became wide.

"Ah,ug…he's…future?"  Piccolo stuttered.

He turned to look at everyone and saw their confused expressions.  His gaze landed on Goten who looked more confused than anyone.

"What's the future?"  Goku asked.

R&R please!  I hope you like this chapter!  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Anyone else?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Next update!!  Wow, I didn't think I'd get out a chapter this quick!  I'm good huh? Lol.  R&R please!  Thanks bunches!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

Back at the lookout Piccolo's eyes became wide.

"Ah,ug…he's…future?"  Piccolo stuttered.

He turned to look at everyone and saw their confused expressions.  His gaze landed on Goten who looked more confused than anyone.

"What's the future?"  Goku asked.

**NOW!…time for…Will you marry me?  Will you?  Huh? Huh? Lol…enjoy the story!…**

Piccolo stood shocked.

"I can't say anything yet…we have a Mirai Trunks situation."  Piccolo explained.

"What?"  Trunks and Goten asked.

"You came to this timeline a few years ago."  Vegeta told his son.

"OH."  Trunks said.

"We better see who is here."  Goku said to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded.  Goku put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and used instant transmission to go down to the two 'unknowns'.  They showed up right in front of the newcomers and Goten took a step backwards surprised.

Goten frowned.

"You couldn't resist could you?"  Goten asked Goku slightly agrivated.

"What?"  Goku asked.

"I told you I could handle it!"  Goten said angrily.

"Goku, he thinks you're you."  Piccolo said making a weird face.

"You mean he thinks I'm the future me?"  Goku asked.

Piccolo nodded and Goten's eyes got wide.

"Oops.  Sorry."  Goten said still a little angrily.

"I told you your paranoid."  Pan commented.

Goten glared at his neice.

"Who are you?"  Goku asked.

Pan looked at Goten.

"He kept Trunks' secret I'm sure he can keep ours besides we need to know what time line this is."  Goten explained.

"Right, what time is it?"  Pan asked.

"Um…"  Goku thought a moment.

"I think the better question would be is…how old is Goten?"  Goten asked.

"My son?  He's seven."  Goku said.

"Wow, twenty years.  If I've ever felt old let it be now."  Goten said shaking the thought.

"You're twenty years in the future?"  Piccolo asked.

They nodded.

"I guess you wouldn't know me then."  Pan said.

"Who are you?"  Goku asked with a smile.

"I'm your granddaughter, Pan."  Pan answered.

Piccolo looked at Goten.

"She's not mine.  Gohan and Videl."  Goten explained.

Piccolo nodded.

"Who are you?"  Goku asked Goten.

"Um, I'm your son.  Goten."  He answered.

Goku's jaw dropped.

"Really?  Man have you grown."  Goku commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm much taller than you now."  Goten said with a fake smile.

Pan laughed.

"Who isn't?"  She laughed.

Goku shook his head.

"Why are you following Videl and who is this evil guy?"  Goku asked.

"Before we get into that is there anyone else from your time?"  Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, Trunks and Uub."  Goten answered.

"Where are they?"  Goku asked.

"Who knows."  Pan answered.

"Well, we should find them and bring them to the lookout to talk more."  Piccolo said.

Goten nodded.  He signaled to Pan and she jumped up into the air and took in a big breath.  She put two fingers to her lips and whistled.

"I meant power up."  Goten rolled his eyes.

"Oops."  Pan smiled sheepishly.

She powered up.

Within minutes Trunks and Uub landed.

"What's up?"  Trunks asked.

"Wow, Trunks seems different."  Goku said tilting his head sidways.

"Who are you?"  Piccolo asked Uub.

"Reincarnation of Buu.  I'm Uub."  Uub answered.

Piccolo and Goku nodded.

"Come on."  Goku said and he used instant transmission again to get everyone to the lookout.

When they got there Trunks raised an eyebrow at the older lookalike.  The older Trunks did the same.

The older Goten looked at himself but he was looking at both Trunks.

"Who are you?"  Vegeta asked Pan, Uub and Goten.

"Goten, Uub and I'm Pan."  Pan said.

"So, is your future ruined?"  Goku asked.

"No, well, not really.  Everyone was taken over by Bebi but…"  Trunks trailed off when he saw all the confused looks.

"What Trunks means is no."  Pan glared at him.

Trunks shrugged.

Well?  Still good?  Next chapter some questions will be answered.  Hope you continue reading and I loved all the great reviews!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	9. I still say you look better this way

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

It's been awhile!  Sorry…I hope you like this chapter of Will you marry me?  I tried to make it long but it didn't quite work…there isn't much information in it either but try to enjoy it! Lol  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

"No, well, not really.  Everyone was taken over by Bebi but…"  Trunks trailed off when he saw all the confused looks.

"What Trunks means is no."  Pan glared at him.

Trunks shrugged.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

"This is gonna take awhile."  Goten sighed.

"So you're me?"  Goten asked himself.

Goten nodded.

"Man I was a cute kid."  Goten smiled.

Pan sighed sitting down.

"Alright, I'll start."  Pan said.

Goten snorted.

"My grandpa Goku was wished into a child by Emperor Pilaf…"  She began.

Hours later and Pan had finally finished the tale about Bebi and Super #17.

"And now we're here to take care of this creature…"  Pan ended.

"So you don't know who it is?"  Gohan asked.

"Sorry dad,…"  Gohan looked shocked.

"D-dad?"  He asked staring at Pan.

Pan bit her bottom lip.

"Oops."  She said.

Gohan looked at her amazed and confused.

"Then why do you look so much like Vi…"  Gohan trailed off with a blush.

Goten smiled.

"You're married to Videl bro."  Goten and Trunks both laughed.

Gohan passed out.

"Man he's just like mom."  Goten said.

"You're not saiyan so how are you so strong?"  Goku asked Uub.

"Oh, you trained me."  Uub smiled.

"Oh.  Well you certainly have a lot of power."  Goku said sheepishly.

"How come you're not this strong?"  Goku asked Goten.

Goten glared at his father.

"Don't know…maybe because…"  Goten began but Pan covered his mouth.

"He doesn't know so drop it."  She challenged him with her eyes.

Goten nodded.

"What's up with Goten's future self?"  Trunks asked Pan.

"It's a long story."  Pan said sadly.

"Oh…"  He trailed off.

Just then there was a flash of light in the sky above the lookout.  A blue hole swirled open.  Everyone except the people form the future got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, no."  Trunks, Uub, Goten and Pan said at the same time.

"What is it?"  Goku asked seriously.

"Shit."  They all answered.

Everyone gave the four a questioning look.  Then they all looked back at the whole and out came…Bulma.

She jumped onto the lookout followed by Vegeta.  The whole closed up and Vegeta landed on the lookout.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his future self.

He looked at Bulma and couldn't believe how good she looked twenty years later.

Bulma looked around and saw Vegeta.  She then looked at her husband and nodded.

"I'm telling you, your hair looks way better short."  She said.

Everyone stared at her confused.

"Anyway."  She began, looking around.

First she saw Vegeta then Piccolo, then Goku, then Little Trunks and Goten, then a passed out Gohan, then four teens whistling and looking at their feet.  

Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"You four, here now."  Bulma said sternly.

All four sighed and walked forward.

"Do you know how worried we all were of you!  You scared us half to death!  Not to mention I'd never tried the time warp before so you are pretty damn lucky it worked!  I'm ashamed of you all!  Going back in time!  YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU COULD DAMAGE!  Not to mention all the work in fixing it!"  Bulma screamed in their ears while they each flinched from saiyan hearing, except Uub of course but Bulma was still pretty loud.

"But, we had to stop that thing!"  Pan said innocently.

Bulma sighed.

"You guys aren't ready for that yet!…"  She began.

"Well, Grampa G started adventures when he was only 12."  Pan said.

"And you started when you were only 16 mom."  Trunks added.

"How long do we have to wait?"  Uub asked.

"You guys aren't gettting any younger."  Goten said agrivated.

Bulma sighed angrily.

"You're lucky we found you is all I have to say.  You're not as mature as…"  Bulma began.

Goten just raised an eyebrow and dared her to say Goku.

"I'm sorry Goten but what you did was still wrong.  At least we told people where we were going."  Bulma commented.

The four nodded.

"We're sorry."  They said in unison.

"You better be.  I can tell by Gohan being passed out he knows about Pan?"  Bulma asked.

They nodded.

She looked around and saw the younger Trunks.

"Trunks."  She said with a smile.

"Mom?"  Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled.

"See how cute you were sweety?"  Bulma asked her now grown son.

"Adorable mom."  Trunks rolled his eyes.

Gohan then chose that time to wake up.  He grabbed his head and began to massage his temples.  He looked up to see Bulma.

"What the?"  He asked.

Pan ran up to him.

"Please don't pass out again."  She begged.

Gohan nodded.

"It's just…you're…you're my daughter?"  Gohan asked.

Pan nodded.

"Hope you're not disappointed."  Pan smiled.

She helped him stand up and he looked at Bulma.

"You're here too?"  Gohan asked.

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?  What's with the short hair?"  Goku asked.

"The woman cut it."  Vegeta said pointing at Bulma.

"I still say it looks better this way.  You look hott."  She winked at her husband.

"Please mom!"  Trunks complained.

Alright, I guess there wasn't much information in that chapter as I thought but slowly there will be…sorry about the wait!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	10. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I couldn't get onto the site…hope you like this chapter anyway!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?  What's with the short hair?"  Goku asked.

"The woman cut it."  Vegeta said pointing at Bulma.

"I still say it looks better this way.  You look hott."  She winked at her husband.

"Please mom!"  Trunks complained.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

"Shouldn't we focus on the evil guy at hand?"  Gohan asked.

Bulma nodded with a frown.

"So who has it taken over here?"  Bulma asked.

"Videl."  Gohan said in a low tone.

"Oh."  Bulma said.

"Well, we'll need Goku…"  Bulma began.

Both Goten and Vegeta snorted.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I think you guys can handle it with his and Gohan's help."  Bulma said.

"You don't want to invite Krillin or anyone?"  Gohan asked.

Bulma, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Uub had a sad face.

"What happened?"  Goku asked.

"Krillin died."  Bulma said.

Goku looked shocked as did Gohan.

"How?"  They both asked.

"It's not important…"  Bulma said desperately trying to change the subject from her long deceased friend.

"Now, I'll go back and get Goku and Gohan.  Don't any of you move.  GOT IT?"  Bulma said feircely.

The four nodded with heads down.

Bulma nodded satisfied.  She pressed a button on a control and a hole opened in the sky.  She stepped in and the hole closed.

M. Vegeta turned to the four.

"You know what this means."  He said with a smirk.

They all groaned.

"3 years of training with you."  Trunks groaned.

Suddenly a coptor was heard behind the group.  They turned to see Bulma land and hop out.

"Hey guys."  She said looking around.

She saw Goku, then Gohan, then Piccolo then Vegeta then Goten and Trunks then…

"Oh my god."  She said staring at M. Vegeta.

M. Vegeta rolled his eyes as she looked from her husband to the look alike.

She ran up to M. Vegeta and tilted her head at him.  She put her hand up to his face and his hair.  He followed her hand with his vision as she backed up to look at him.

"Wow."  Was all she said.

M. Vegeta smirked.

"It's Vegeta alright, what're you doing here?"  Bulma asked.

She then chose that time to notice the four newcomers.

"Who are you?"  She asked.

"Trunks."  Trunks said being a wise-ass.

"Goten."  Goten said with a wave.

Bulma's mouth hung open.

"Wow, you two are so much older."  She said looking at her little boy standing next to her future son.

"This is like the second time you've seen yourself."  Bulma said with a smile.

She turned to Pan and Uub with a questioning look.

"We don't exist yet.  I'm Gohan's daughter Pan and this is Uub."  Pan said.

Bulma turned to Gohan.

"Who's your mother?"  Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Videl."  Pan said.  

Gohan blushed.

"Alright Bulma, say I told you so."  Gohan said irritated.

Bulma just giggled.

A hole broke across the sky and again out came Bulma.  She was followed by a what looked like this times Goten.  Once they landed an older Gohan came out followed by a woman with long black hair in a braid.  Then after they landed Bulma looked at the hole waiting for it to seal.

"What's wrong?"  Bulma asked.

"Why isn't it sealed?"  She asked.

Just then a young blond fell through the hole with a yell and landed on the lookout with a thud.  Then the hole sealed up.

"AHHHHhhhhhhhh!"  The girl yelled until she landed on her butt.

"Ow!"  She said.

"Marron?!"  Bulma said sternly.

"Oops."  She said sheepishly.

"Marron?  You mean this is Krillin's daughter?"  Goku asked.

Marron looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I am."  She said trying to smile.

"Sorry about you dad."  Goku said sadly.

She nodded.

"THAT'S MARRON!?"  Both the younger Goten and Trunks yelled.

Marron rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"  The older boys asked irritated.

"Excuse me mr stick up his ass and his side croney idiot boy, but I have every right to be here!"  Marron said turning her back to the two boys.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get."  Pan said hitting Trunks and Goten.

"OW!"  They yelled out.

Sorry that took so long to update!  Hope you liked it and soon I hope to get into the whole fighting thing.  I'll try to update soon!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	11. It's a long story

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

You're probably wondering what happened to my fast updates…sorry but I've been really busy with a huge show at my school and I havne't been home until late at night.  It's a weekend so I figure I should update while I can.  R&R and tell me what you think of this next chapter!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

"THAT'S MARRON!?"  Both the younger Goten and Trunks yelled.

Marron rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"  The older boys asked irritated.

"Excuse me mr stick up his ass and his side croney idiot boy, but I have every right to be here!"  Marron said turning her back to the two boys.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get."  Pan said hitting Trunks and Goten.

"OW!"  They yelled out.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

"Alright, alright, Marron it was wrong of you to come but I suppose you'll  have to stay.  I can't even imagine what #18'll say."  Bulma sighed.

"Don't worry Bulma.  Mom wanted me to come."  Marron said with a frown.

"To get my mind off dad."  Marron said sadly.

"Alright…"  M. Gohan began.  He noticed himself and smiled.

"So, you're me?"  Gohan asked.

M. Gohan nodded.

"This is so twisted!"  Trunks said.

"I know."  Goten commented also looking at all the adults.

"We don't have time to dilly-dally so let's find Videl and try to talk to that thing!"  M. Bulma said.

"Videl you can't go near yourself otherwise he might take over you and you're much stronger than this time's Videl."  M. Gohan said worriedly.

"I won't."  She replied.

Gohan's mouth hung open.

"You're Videl?!"  He asked.

Videl smiled.

"Not as much of a nerd huh Videl?"  M. Goten asked making fun of his brother.

Gohan hit Goten.

"C'mon.  Bulma, Videl, Marron and M. Bulma?  Stay here.  We'll handle it."  M. Gohan said flying off the lookout followed by all the other fighters.

They all landed in a clearing that Videl was standing in by herself.

"Hey!"  Gohan called.

"Oh, you're back."  Videl said boredly.

"I've been waiting forever you know."  Videl turned around.

"We'll give you one more chance to get out of her."  M. Goku stated.

"Why am I a kid?"  Goku asked.

"Long story."  M. Goku said.

"Oh, I'm so scared!  I know you won't kill her!  So why should I leave?"  Videl asked.

"Fine."  M. Goku said charging at Videl.

Gohan looked completely shocked.

"Don't hurt her!"  Gohan yelled.

Goku hit Videl directly in the face.

"The only way to save her is to kill her.  She can be wished back in this time.  You still have the dragonballs."  Goten explained watching his dad.

"You mean they're gone from your time?"  Gohan asked.

Goten nodded.

"How…nevermind, long story right?"  Piccolo asked.

Goten nodded sheepishly.

M. Vegeta began to fight also as well as Goten, Trunks, Pan, Uub, M. Goten and Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, M. Gohan and Gohan.

No matter how much they fought it seemed like no use.  Videl was too strong.

"You idiots you actually believe you can kill me?"  Videl laughed.

"Ka Me….Ha me…HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  M. Goku yelled throwing a wave of enery at Videl.

Gohan couldn't watch.  He couldn't bring himself to see her die.

As the blast went towards Videl she got ready to throw it back to Goku.  As she was getting prepared Goten and Trunks went on either side of her and did an attack.  Pan came from above also.  Just as the blast was about to hit Videl saw The trio and moved back making them collide and get hit by the Kamehameha wave.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  They yelled falling to the ground.

M. Goku gritted his teeth and charged at Videl using kicks and punches to get the upper hand.

"Oh, was that your son?"  Videl mocked.

M. Goku continued to fight more angrily.

"Kakarot!"  M. Vegeta yelled.

M. Vegeta charged up and flew into the battle to help Goku.

M. Gohan and Uub ran to the trio.  

"We have to bring them back to the lookout for help."  M. Gohan said.

Uub nodded and grabbed Pan while M. Gohan picked up Trunks and Goten.

"Can you make it alright?"  Gohan asked.

M. Gohan handed Gohan Goten and nodded.

They flew off to the lookout.

Piccolo continued to watch the match.

"She's winning."  He mumbled.

He took off back to the lookout for some help from the others.

So?  Whatcha think?  R&R please!  I love reviews and I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated!  I really am.  Hope you like it!  I'm trying to get into the action but I can't write fight scenes!

C-E-F-Y


	12. Tears for the deceased

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Well, I've been sick but I'm feeling much better!  I think I'll be able to get back to my quick updates now…sorry it took like 2 weeks.  Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

They flew off to the lookout.

Piccolo continued to watch the match.

"She's winning."  He mumbled.

He took off back to the lookout for some help from the others.

**Now on Will you marry me?!…**

M. Vegeta and Goku continued to fight as well as Goku.  Vegeta watched the awsome power in his future self and was amazed.  He finally came back to his senses and flew into battle…

M. Goten and Trunks were already fighting Videl when M. Goku came up to help.  Goten didn't seem to happy about it but didn't say anything.  He got in a few good hits to Videl when she became angry and hit him so hard into the ground.  Goten who was in super saiyan form changed back to normal.  M. Goku looked down at his son and got a little angry.  He knew better than to charge Videl out of anger so he decided to out smart her.  Meanwhile M. Vegeta and his younger self were fighting off Videl as best they could.  She was still too strong for the both of them.

"Kakarot!  Give us a hand!"  M. Vegeta yelled.

"Why?  You mean you actually are ASKING the CLOWN for help!?"  Vegeta asked.

M. Vegeta growled but thought about who he was talking too.  Back in the day he wouldn't of even thought of asking anyone, let alone a third class saiyan like kakarot, for help.

Goku quickly helped and M. Trunks flew down to Goten.

"You'll be ok buddy."  Trunks said as he lifted Goten up and flew off to the lookout.

"We're dropping like flies and I don't know how long my dad's and both Goku's can last…"  Trunks said to himself.

Back at the lookout both Gohan's had landed with Uub holding the others.  Piccolo landed shortly afterwards.

"Already?!"  Bulma asked running up to the group.

M. Bulma didn't seem so surprised.

"Damn."  She said staring at her fallen friends.

"I'm going back to help."  Piccolo said.

"Me too."  Both Gohan's said in unison.

Piccolo nodded.

"Wait!"  M. Gohan said.

He turned to look at Dende who was healing Pan.  

"Go, she'll be fine."  Videl said kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Don't you dare leave me Gohan Son."  She said in her old high-school tough girl tone.

M. Gohan smiled.

The trio flew off.

"URG!  I can't stand it anymore!  I want to fight!  I didn't come here to sit around!"  Marron yelled angrily.

"You're not going down there Marron."  A voice said from the edge of the lookout.

Marron turned to see Trunks carrying Goten.

"Oh my Kami!"  Marron ran up to Trunks as he set down Goten.  She kneeled at his side.

"Will he be ok?"  Marron asked looking up at Trunks.

Trunks nodded.

"He's just knocked out."  Trunks answered.

"Man what will Chi-Chi say."  Marron whispered brushing some hair off of Goten's face.

"I'm going back."  Trunks announced.

"You be careful…and keep an eye on your father."  M. Bulma said a little worriedly.

"I will mom."  Trunks said flying off.

"There's a room this way for them to rest."  Mr. Popo said coming out onto the lookout.

"Thank you."  Videl, Bulma and Marron replied.

Once they were all in the room resting M. Bulma went down to Korin for some sensu beans.

Just then four people landed on the lookout.

Bulma, Videl and Marron looked at the four newcomers and tears began to well up in their eyes.

"Who…who are you?"  Yamcha asked looking from one girl to the next.

His eyes landed on Bulma so he decided to ask her.

"Who are these two?"  Yamcha asked.

"Alright, I'll just sum things up real quick.  They're from the future.  Our future and they're here to help with a new threat.  Someone or something took over Videl and so everyone except us and myself is out fighting…"  Bulma began.

Videl cleared her throat.

"Oh, and the ones that are already injured."  Bulma finished.

The four nodded.

Krillin looked at the two newcomers and saw tears streaming down the blonds face as she stared at him.  Videl noticed Marron was about to cry out and touched her shoulder for comfort.  Marron looked down at the floor and began to sob.

#18 raised an eyebrow at this young woman's behavior towards her husband.

"Um…Bulma?"  Krillin asked referring to Marron.

M. Bulma had come upstairs with the sensu beans and saw the four newcomers.

She saw Krillin last and began to cry also.

M. Bulma ran up to Krillin and smiled at him giving him a hug and crying.

"What's going on?"  #18 asked somewhat irritated although it didn't sound like it in her voice.  She sounded more worried than anything.

Well, I know…lack of action but I hate writing it but I don't want this to be a quick and boring fic.  R&R please  thanks.

C-E-F-Y


	13. The end of my days

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Just peachy…I have the flu!  Luckily I'm just dizzy enough that the computer screen only spins for a few minutes…lol. J/k I hope you like this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

Marron looked down at the floor and began to sob.

#18 raised an eyebrow at this young woman's behavior towards her husband.

"Um…Bulma?"  Krillin asked referring to Marron.

M. Bulma had come upstairs with the sensu beans and saw the four newcomers.

She saw Krillin last and began to cry also.

M. Bulma ran up to Krillin and smiled at him giving him a hug and crying.

"What's going on?"  #18 asked somewhat irritated although it didn't sound like it in her voice.  She sounded more worried than anything.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

"So…I'm dead?"  Krillin asked after Bulma had explained the sobs.  

She nodded.

"How?"  Krillin asked.

Bulma turned to herself questioningly.

"You were killed…"  She began but paused.

"In battle?"  #18 asked.

"Not really…more like a slaughter."  M. Bulma said recalling back to her memories.

Marron began to cry harder.  Videl lifted her up and walked her away from the group.

"Marron had the worst of it…she was there and saw it all…"  M. Bulma said distantly.

"#18 was there also but she'd seen death and knew one day you would leave her for the otherworld."  M. Bulma explained.

Krillin just stared mouth open amazed.

"Where were the other's?  Who did it?"  Krillin asked.

M. Bulma looked down.

"Goku was in space trying to save the planet with Trunks and Pan's help…"  Bulma was interupted.

"Pan?"  Yamcha asked confusedly.

"Gohan and Videl's daughter."  M. Bulma said with a smile as the four looked shocked.

"Even if they were home there was no way of knowing what was going on until your life force was gone."  M. Bulma sighed sadly.

"Why?  They would of sensed…something?"  #18 asked.

"They…don't sense androids…#18."  Bulma said sadly.

Now everyone looked confused.

"You were killed by #17, Krillin…only an evil version…"  M. Bulma began.

"Did someone stop him!"  #18 asked hysterically.

M. Bulma nodded.

"You did.  According to Goku it was the most self-less act he'd ever seen…"  M. Bulma smiled with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was silent.

Trunks landed shortly after Uub, Piccolo and both Gohan's.  They were fighting at the moment and Videl looked increasingly weak as time went on.

"Just the weakness we've been looking for."  Uub said flying into battle.

"Yep."  Piccolo said which everyone began to stare at him questioningly.

"What?  I'm not allowed to say something positive once in a while?"  He asked annoyed.

"No, go ahead."  They said steering their eyes away from their green friend.

They all jumped into battle to give both Goku's and Vegeta's a time to rest…but knowing Vegeta he didn't quite want to give up yet.

Back at the lookout Krillin stood up and flew off the lookout towards the ki's of his friends.

"KRILLIN!"  #18 yelled after him.

Marron jerked away from Videl and ran to the edge as well.

"I'm going to fight."  She exlaimed.

"WHAT?!"  M. Bulma asked sternly.

Marron didn't turn to Bulma.

"Mom wanted my mind off dad…well this is the only way."  She nodded and flew off after her father.

"Are they nuts?"  Yamcha asked.

"No, sounds like fun.  Once your legs stop shaking and you get ahold of yourself you should come.  It's bad enough we can't save our own planet without the saiyan's help but to have them come from the future to save our asses again?  I think not."  With that Tien flew off the lookout.

"They're all nuts!"  Yamcha said crossing his arms.

#18 flew off without a word.

Bulma glared at Yamcha.

"Fine, I'm going."  He said flying off as well.

"You know there's not much he can do."  Videl replied.

Bulma nodded.

"But they need all the strength they can get."  M. Bulma said.

By the time Krillin arrived Videl was being kicked around by Trunks and Uub.

"Be careful!"  Gohan yelled nervously.

"She'll be fine…"  M. Goku began.

He flew up into the sky to help.

Once up there Videl stopped herself and stood taking deep breaths.  She smirked and began to laugh.

"Mind filling us in on the joke?"  Trunks asked.

"Not at all, you underestimated me."  Videl began.

M. Goku frowned.

"You're never going to win because I refuse to die!"  Videl yelled angrily.

Gohan flew up into the sky closest to Videl.

"She's fighting you isn't she?"  Gohan asked.

Videl's eyes got wide with shock.

Gohan smiled.

"She's beating you from the inside and you can't control her."  Gohan practically laughed.

Videl screamed.

"I…CAN…TOO!!"  She screamed.

Power was emitted from her body and everyone blocked their eyes and ears as Videl screamed louder.  Her head tilted back and a bluish light came out of her mouth and eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"  She continued to scream.

"FIGHT IT VIDEL!  PLEASE!! YOU CAN DO IT!"  Gohan yelled.

The light disappeared and Videl began to fall.  Gohan quickly flew down and caught her.

"Videl?  Videl please answer!  Please!"  Gohan begged.

Everyone flew down to the ground and gathered around without getting too close.

"G…Go…Gohan?"  Videl asked opening her eyes slightly.

Gohan smiled.

"I'm here…please hold on Videl."  Gohan said hugging her.

"Gohan…give her this."  M. Goku said handing him a sensu bean.

"Videl?  Swallow this it'll get you better."  Gohan explained.

He put the sensu bean in her mouth…

Do you think it'll work? R&R please!  I'll update soon so don't worry! Lol.  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y


	14. More history, just what we need!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Alright, I think after this update I'm going to sleep…good-night!  Hope you enjoy this update!  Don't forget to R&R!  Thank you!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

 "Videl?  Videl please answer!  Please!"  Gohan begged.

Everyone flew down to the ground and gathered around without getting too close.

"G…Go…Gohan?"  Videl asked opening her eyes slightly.

Gohan smiled.

"I'm here…please hold on Videl."  Gohan said hugging her.

"Gohan…give her this."  M. Goku said handing him a sensu bean.

"Videl?  Swallow this it'll get you better."  Gohan explained.

He put the sensu bean in her mouth…

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

Krillin and the rest of the gang from the lookout soon arrived and saw Videl in Gohan's arms.

Krillin just hovered above as he saw Gohan put the sensu bean in her mouth.

Videl began to chew and finally swallowed the bean.

There was complete silence until Videl's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up.

"Videl, lay still you're fine."  Gohan sighed with releif.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Gohan."  She whispered exhaustedly.

"She'll be a little weak.  The sensu beans don't regenerate the mind."  M. Goku explained.

Gohan and Videl nodded as he lifted her up off the ground.

Krillin decided to land and so did everyone else.

M. Goku turned to his deceased best friend and stood completely still.

"Why's Goku a kid?"  Krillin asked.

The other's turned and Goku laughed.

"Oh, apparently Pilaf changed me."  Goku shrugged.

"Oh, ok."  Krillin said calmly.

Marron landed and walked up to her father.

"The fight's over?"  She asked somewhat disappointedly.

"Yep.  Looks like Videl beat herself."  M. Gohan explained.

Marron didn't know what to do.  She collapsed on the ground with fresh tears running down her face.

"I wanna go home."  She said in a muffled voice.

Krillin bent down to examine his only daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm not there for you firefly."  Krillin spoke softly.

Marron turned to him and stared.

"I love you daddy."  Marron cried.

Krillin gave her a hug and softly combed his hand through her hair.

"Mama and I miss you so much…"  Marron cried.

Everyone stared at the two as they held one another and cried.

"Shhh…it'll be ok…you still have mama.  She'll always be there for you.  You'll see me again one day."  Krillin explained.

Marron nodded and smiled.

Just then Trunks, Goten, Pan and M. Goten landed and saw that Videl was fine.

"Yes!"  Both younger boys yelled giving eachother a high-five.

"We beat it! We beat it!"  They sang in unison.

Pan just laughed and ran up to her dad giving him a hug.

Videl then noticed the two Gohan's, Goku's and Vegeta's.

"Um?  Gohan?"  She asked M. Gohan.

M. Gohan lifted up Pan and turned to Videl.

"Videl, this may seem a little weird but…this is your daughter…Pan."  Gohan explained pointing to his future daughter.

"I'm…with…"  Videl passed out.

"Let's bring her up to the lookout until she gets better."  M. Gohan said as they all flew off.

Later everyone was having a great time and Videl finally woke up.

"Um, hi."  M. Videl said to herself nervously.

"Mom?"  Videl asked.

Videl laughed.

"Nope, I'm you."  M. Videl said with a smile.

"You're me?"  Videl asked standing up from the bed.

M. Videl nodded.

"C'mon, your fiance is waiting for you."  M. Videl smiled.

Both women walked out into the group of happy people.

They found both Gohan's talking to one another.

"This is so amazing."  Gohan said.

M. Gohan noticed both Videl's walking towards them.

"Hello…Videl."  M. Gohan said with a laugh.

"Ha ha."  M. Videl said sarcastically.

"This is so weird."  Videl said amazed.

Gohan just nodded.

"So, Gohan…I hear you're getting married?"  Krillin asked with a grin.

Gohan and Videl blushed.

"Isn't it obvious."  They said refering to themselves.

R&R!  Tell me what you think!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	15. Back to normal

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

Yay, sorry about the really, REALLY slow updates…but I'm bringing this story to an end soon.  I thank you for your terrific reviews!  And I really hope to hear from you all on this chapter as well!  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

 M. Gohan noticed both Videl's walking towards them.

"Hello…Videl."  M. Gohan said with a laugh.

"Ha ha."  M. Videl said sarcastically.

"This is so weird."  Videl said amazed.

Gohan just nodded.

"So, Gohan…I hear you're getting married?"  Krillin asked with a grin.

Gohan and Videl blushed.

"Isn't it obvious."  They said refering to themselves.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

"Will someone explain to me what's going on?"  Videl asked.

"We're from the future.  That creature inside you was from our time and it got a hold of one of Bulma's time inventions.  Well, it came here and took over you."  M. Videl began.

"Apparently it had a sort of revenge streak for you and Gohan."  M. Goten began.

"I don't mean to be rude but…who are you?"  Videl asked.

M. Goten laughed.

"Goten."  The young man said.

Videl looked shocked.  She looked from the younger Goten to the older one surprised.

"Wow."  She said with a smile.

"Tell me about it."  Marron mumbled.

"So, that's why I'm here.  Where's everyone else?"  Videl asked.

"Home.  They're sort of retired from the saving the world bizz."  M. Trunks said.

"I can't believe how much we change."  Videl said looking at everyone.

"That's little Marron?"  Videl asked looking at the young blond woman.

"Yep."  Marron said proudly.

Videl laughed.

"Why is your dad a kid?"  Videl asked Gohan.

"Apparently he was wished into a kid.  Long story."  M. Gohan said.

"Alright guys.  Time to go back."  M. Bulma said somewhat sadly.

After all the hugs were taken care of M. Bulma opened up the hole in the sky.

"Say hi to everyone for us."  Krillin said.

"Definitally."  M. Goten and Trunks said.

"Bye dad."  Marron said with a small smile.

"Bye guys!"  M. Bulma called jumping into the hole.

"Don't forget to ask the dragon to wipe your memories of us.  We don't want to change the future."  M. Goku said with a laugh.

"We won't."  Goku said waving.

Everyone jumped in and the hole closed up.

"Now, we have a wedding to plan."  Bulma said with a smile.

Videl looked at Gohan and grinned.

"Not yet!  You heard Goku, we have a wiping memories..wish…thing to do first."  Trunks said.

"Trunks is right."  Goku said.

An hour later all of the dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned.

"What is your first wish?"  The dragon asked.

"Well, we can't wish to wipe our memories first because then we wouldn't know what to wish for second."  Krillin said.

"Ok.  Then what do we wish for?"  Goku asked.

"Um…"  Everyone said.

"I'm still waiting."  The dragon said irritatedly.

"Ok. We only have one wish for now.  We wish to have our memories erased of the last few hours spent with our future selves."  Bulma said.

"That means we don't want to remember our future selves at all."  Goku said brightly.

Shenrons eyes began to glow red as he spoke.

"Your wish has been granted…"  With that the dragonballs separated and scattered across the planet.

"What are we doing here?"  Goku asked scratching his head.

"Um.  Guys.  I…we have an announcement."  Gohan said with a blush.

Everyone stared at him curiously.

"Videl and I are getting married."  Gohan said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in another timeline…

A hole opened in the sky and out came Bulma and the others.

"Phew.  We made it home."  She sighed as she saw #18 waiting for them.

"How'd it go?"  #18 asked as though she knew the answer.

"Good as gold."  Bulma said with a smile.

Marron came through and hugged her mother.

"I heard the good news."  #18 said.

"I saw daddy mama."  Marron said looking up at her mother.

#18's expression changed to regret and sadness.

"We'll see him again mama.  Dad said so."  Marron smiled.

#18 smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Yes…you will."  #18 said happily.

"Well, I'm bushed."  Trunks said sitting down on the couch.

"Boy."  Vegeta said curtly.

Trunks groaned and stood up and walked past his father into the G.R.  Vegeta turned and pointed to Goten and he did the same.  He turned to Pan and Uub also as everyone laughed.  Vegeta smirked and walked into the G.R. as well.

Everything was back to normal alright.

What did you think?  The wedding'll be next!  Yippie!  Hope you liked this chapter!  Thanks for the reviews!

C-E-F-Y


	16. The big day

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters involved.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Shard**!  I'm so happy you like my story!  I'M the reason you come online!?  Wow!  Thanks!  I'm in a great mood now thank you!  I hope you like this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on Will you marry me?…**

"Well, I'm bushed."  Trunks said sitting down on the couch.

"Boy."  Vegeta said curtly.

Trunks groaned and stood up and walked past his father into the G.R.  Vegeta turned and pointed to Goten and he did the same.  He turned to Pan and Uub also as everyone laughed.  Vegeta smirked and walked into the G.R. as well.

Everything was back to normal alright.

**Now on Will you marry me?…**

The day had finally come.

Gohan was in a spare room at Capsule Corp looking in a mirror fixing his tux.

Goten was sitting behind him smiling at his brother's nervousness.

A knock came to the door and Gohan tilted his head up.

"Come in."  He said making a face and taking off his tie to redue it.

Goku came inside and shook his head.

"Gohan, you're falling to pieces."  Goku laughed.

Gohan turned to his father with a worried expression.

"Dad, you're not helping."  He sighed.

Goten just laughed.

Goku walked up and gave his first son a hug.

"You'll do fine.  You saved the world.  This should be easy."  Goku grinned.

Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Right."  Gohan said determined, turning back to the mirror.

Goku just continued to laugh.

Goten tilted his head.

"Is Videl gonna be my new sister?"  Goten asked happily.

"Yep, kiddo."  Gohan said smiling at his brother.  

Gohan knew that at first Goten didn't like Videl because Gohan and Chi-Chi were the only people he had around and it seemed like Videl was taking away his big brother.  After the flying lessons that seemed to change though and he grew quite fond of the older girl.

Goten smiled.

"Are you gonna kiss her Gohan?"  Goten said making a funny face.

"Yes Goten."  Gohan said rolling his eyes.

"That's gross."  Goten said shaking his head.

"You'll like it one day."  Gohan said smiling.

"No I won't."  Goten said defiantly.

Goku and Gohan both laughed.

In another room Videl was having her hair done by Bulma's mother.

"You look beautiful dear."  Bulma's mother was saying as she began to trail off into her own wedding.

Chi-Chi was standing there crying.

"Chi-Chi?  Maybe you should go check on Gohan."  Bulma said.

"I can't.  He says I'll just fuss over him."  Chi-Chi shrugged.

Videl smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law.

"I thought you said you and Gohan were going to wait to get married?"  Bulma asked.

"We were but…I don't really know what happened…something just changed and we couldn't wait."  Videl said thoughtfully but smiled.

Chi-Chi continued to cry.

Just then a knock was on the door.

"Come in."  All four women said.

#18 opened the door with a smile.

"Nervous?"  She asked.

Videl shrugged and blushed.

#18 smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you you're father's waiting out in the hall so whenever you're ready he's right there."  #18 said.

Videl nodded and stood up.

"Thank you #18."  Videl said turning to the mirror.

"You look beautiful."  Bulma said admiring the young woman.

"Positively gorgeous."  Chi-Chi said with a smile and tears.

"Ok.  I'm ready."  Videl said.

"Good.  I'll go tell Gohan and we'll get you two married."  #18 said walking out the door.

"C'mon mom.  Let's take our seats."  Bulma said.

Chi-Chi gave Videl one last hug and followed them out.

#18 made it to Gohan's room and knocked on the door.

It was answered by Goten.

"Hey #18!"  He said happily.

He was dressed in a tux and looked very cute.  #18 smiled down at him.

"Hello Goten.  How's your brother holding up?"  #18 asked.

Goten laughed.

"He's a wreck according to my dad."  Goten said as he walked back into the room followed by #18.

"You ready?"  She asked Gohan.

He nodded with a smile.

"Is Videl?"  He asked nervously.

"She's definitally ready."  #18 said smiling.

Gohan grinned.

"Good.  Let's go."  With that they left the room.

The wedding was being held outside on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.  Gohan walked to the front where his father put a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to Chi-Chi.

Gohan sighed nervously looking at all the people.  The music began and out came little Marron as the flower girl throwing pettles on the ground and slowly walking forward. With her was Goten who was naturally chosen for ring barrer looking at all the people with a tiny blush.  As they went people were taking pictures and commenting on how cute they were.

After the maid of honor, Erasa, came out the real wedding music began.  Then Videl and her father, Hercule began to walk down the aisle.  

Gohan and Videl smiled at eachother as she came closer.  Once she reached Gohan her father gave her a kiss and told Gohan to take care of his baby girl.  Then Hercule sat down with Goku and Chi-Chi and watched the rest of the wedding.

"Do you, Gohan Son, take Videl Satan to be your lawfully wedded wife?  To have and to hold through sickness and in health until death do you part?"  Dende asked.

"I do."  Gohan said looking at Videl with loving eyes.

Dende repeated for Videl.

"I do."  She said also taking Gohan's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."  Dende said happily.

Gohan smiled and kissed Videl.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the happy couple.

"Everyone!  I know present you with…Mr. and Mrs. Son Gohan!" 

Wasn't that nice?  Tell me if you want another chapter or if I should leave it at that…R&R please…how else will I know? Lol.  Thank you for reading…if this does end up being the last chapter I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
